Monster
by MissBloodyDel
Summary: My version of events regarding Jacob's change, his initiation into the pack and his part in Laurent's death.  One-shot. Rated T.


**I wrote this a couple of years ago for a writing assignment in my English elective class. **

**I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

My story: of a world hidden and dangerous.

This is the truth behind my entire family; the nitty-gritty details that would destroy the Black family name as well as several others and probably give us all a one-way ticket to the loony bin. I had heard the stories before; I knew the legends off by heart. Never- _never_ in my wildest nightmares- would I ever believe that the stories, _all_ the stories, were real. And that I'd be sucked into them as well. I would grow to like it, even love it at some level. But that wasn't quickly. My own father had watched as I changed, while I remained oblivious; it had hurt- knowing he had known all along, and never once tried to calm my fears. I had always taken care of him, and put him above myself; but when I needed him the most, he had played dumb.

The others had watched as well- waiting. I didn't realize it then, but their knowing, glowing eyes always followed me in the shadows; ever vigilant. But they didn't try to help when the rising power pulsed through my body. As I trembled, trying to push the unbearable rage, which was making me convulse, back into a safe place- they didn't try to protect my father. He'd been prepared, though, and I hadn't hurt him. And I couldn't hate them, no matter how much I wanted to. But the pain of it, the confusion, was disorientating. Later they had told me the first time was the worst; that the pain disappeared after a while. I was too freaked out at that point to be comforted.

For those first few days when the symptoms had really flared, I was in a state of absolute panic. I was bedridden to top it off. The pain burned my entire body; my fever was beyond normal human capacity. My bones ached as they stretched, lengthened and hardened. My, already 6 foot 5, mammoth frame became 6 foot 8 in a few hours. I was sane enough to note that my skin should have torn and split by the excruciating growth spurt. Things were out of whack. I heard things too far away to be heard. I could smell the tiny, minute fragrances of the dust swirling above my head. I could see every fleck and imperfection on the wall opposite me, several feet away.

And then, I heard _her_. My, already racing, pulse pounded painfully against my ribs. I watched my door expectantly. But she didn't come in. I could hear my father apologize to her and he told her I was too sick, and asleep. I could hear the frustration and suspicion in her tone as she said goodbye and got back into her huge truck; the engine was so loud, I cringed as pain pierced my sensitive ears.

I wanted to scream at him, wave my arms angrily and demand he let her come back. I _needed _her. But the idea of moving made me whimper and the fire in my body flared as if to illustrate my thoughts. I faded in and out. I couldn't even manage to glare at him as he brought me my meals. Time melted together, I counted the amount of times she called, only to hang up furiously without any new information. I tried to smile, but it came out of more of a grimace. At least she wasn't giving up on me. It must've been about a week, I hadn't been conscious enough to count the days, or nights, that passed. I woke up on one night, perspiring despite- and a thrill of pleasure pulsed through me as I realized- my fever was gone. My bones didn't burn, only my joints ached, smouldering slightly; probably more from inactivity then anything. It was early morning, so early, in fact, that I was startled to see my father awake.

He didn't seem to be as surprised to see me up and about, as though my last week of utter hell had been nothing. He had smiled gently; his eyes seemed curious… and cautious. I didn't smile back- I was too suspicious already. I ruffled my hair and trudged into the kitchen; feeling ravenous. He didn't speak as I prepared something to eat. I think I had eaten just about everything in our little house before I finally felt full. I was confused at how I fit it all in, and I was amazed when I started to feel hungry again. I must've eaten at least a week's worth of food.

Despite still feeling slightly hungry, I self-consciously pushed my plate away. I could see him still watching me, smiling again, from my peripheral vision.

"It's good to see you up," He commented.

I scowled at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"What are you going to do today?" He asked casually.

I didn't have to think about it.

"I want to see Bella."

His face was immediately guarded and blank.

He looked down at his hands, "I don't think that's a good idea," He replied softly.

I could feel the anger, rising from a new place, a place that burned hot and ready, ready to explode; like a volcano. I suppressed it. I don't know how. It had felt so pure. I felt the urge to let it consume me. My jaw was tense and my eyes closed as I felt the anger recede. When I opened them, he looked expectant, and then he composed himself when he saw reason return to my face.

"You can't keep me here. You can't stop me from seeing her." I growled through clenched teeth.

My hands shook.

He appraised me a second, then said gruffly, "Fine, but don't be gone long."

I muttered under my breath as I stalked passed him. I went to my room and grabbed a jacket. I stared at it a second, realizing I wasn't cold at all, instead I felt toasty warm, even though I was only wearing my cut-off jeans and no top. I shrugged and pulled it on anyway.

As I walked to the front door, ignoring my father, he said, "Maybe it's time you got a haircut Jacob, it's getting a little long, don't you think?"

I turned to him, rolling my eyes, it shouldn't have upset me much- just silly father talk- but I felt the anger boiling beneath the surface. I was disturbed by how easily it was provoked. It was almost daring my father to continue talking.

"I think its fine." I muttered, then, perking up, I added, "Besides, Bella likes it long." I said it just to annoy him.

He hated how devoted I was to her. Knowing she didn't feel the same about me. It bugged me too- don't get me wrong. I loved her more than anything in the world and she was still absolutely smitten with the mysterious, brooding Edward Cullen. I knew she loved me too, but it was overshadowed by the love she had for the pale, horrendously good-looking seventeen-year-old. And it wasn't that long ago that I thought he had felt the same. I couldn't comprehend why he would leave her. Sure his entire family had moved away and he had to leave too, but did he have to break her heart?

The anger suddenly seethed hotly through my veins when I thought about how he had left her. Now she was dead on the inside. Hollow, like he had scooped out everything that was her and replaced it with something cold and unresponsive. It still made me sick to my stomach to see the emptiness in her eyes, the sallow colour of her skin and the vacancy in her expression. And the way she held herself, wrapping her arms around herself, as if to keep from falling to pieces. She was barely holding on. I knew that if I hadn't been here to help her she wouldn't even just look dead- she'd be dead. It was alarming how much it affected her. Girls got dumped all the time, right?

My hands were shaking again, this time, violently. Shudders rippled down my back. I clenched my teeth. My father was watching me, speculating as he watched the emotions flicker across my face.

"You know," He said absently, looking at his hands, "Maybe you shouldn't go out to see her yet. You still look off."

That was it. I snapped. And, that is, almost literally. Red blotted out my vision momentarily as the inferno was released, spreading to my limbs, distorting them into a new and unfamiliar shape. It felt as though I was coming apart at the seams. Something rumbled deep in my chest and it abruptly felt like I had exploded. I heard fabric tear. I was suddenly much too big- more so than usual- for the little room in our little kitchen. The sound building in my chest all of a sudden ripped through my teeth, my face felt unfamiliar to me as the snarl was sent blisteringly into my father's direction; full of fury and warning. My body seemed to have a mind of its own. I wasn't me anymore, except for the small part of me that watched in growing horror as I decimated the kitchen and smashed the dining table to tiny splinters before my, easily distracted, mind finally set upon the object of my wrath.

It had been a full second since he had spoken and already the destruction was considerable. The wall groaned in protest as each of my huge, deep, unstable breaths pressed my side hard up against it. The door of a cupboard squeaked on the one hinge that held it in place, and then abruptly fell to the ground with a _smash_.

Part of me wanted to rip him to sheds; the other wanted to protect him from that half. I was torn between the crushing, surging thrill of the animalistic impulses that held me in their steel-like grip and the horrified fraction of what was left of my humanity that cringed when I saw myself reflected in his eyes. I was much too close. His pulse pounded in my ears. Instinctively I listened closer, feeling a thrill at its erratic pace. But he didn't move. He just sat there. I knew he felt fear, I could smell it in the air and I could hear the frenzied palpitations of his heart but he _still_ _didn't move_. Frustration won out in my rapidly racing mind. The crueller, more violent, side of me was disappointed: it was no fun if he didn't fight. I flinched from the thought. In that instant, sanity returned to me. I clung to it. I could see myself clearly now, reflected in his wide, yet pensive, eyes. I gasped, but the sound distorted around my unrecognisable face and came out as a strange coughing growl.

He looked… sympathetic? To me? Was he insane? He should've been terrified. Hell, _I_ was terrified. He looked like he was about to say something. But I didn't think I could take it. I could still feel the scorching flames of my rage, needing an outlet. My lips pulled back, revealing my row of razor-sharp, glistening teeth. I tried to growl softly, warning him to keep his mouth shut. Unfortunately, I found it was almost impossible to make it sound muted. Not dangerous. It sounded just as threatening as before. Now he looked even more determined to say something. I shook my huge head, trying to keep it clear. My eyes scrunched shut and I turned away, still without looking at him, and bolted. I had to roughly shoulder my way through the slim doorway and I almost took the whole front wall with me. The shards of glass and wood did nothing as they smashed all around me and glanced, effortlessly, off my skin. I didn't have a scratch.

It was disconcerting, trying to figure out how to make myself work, to keep running. It's not as easy as it looks, you know. Running on all fours. Thankfully, my new body was made for it and I loped quite gracefully across to the forest. I was shocked at the speed I was going, trees flashed passed me like I was a bullet. I was barely even exerting myself. I left no trace behind me; my feet- sorry, I should say _paws_- barely seemed to touch the ground. The only sound was my even breathing.

I was calmer now. In control. Running seemed a great outlet to the anger, but it was still there, bubbling resentfully back in the spot it had come from, waiting. Despite the fear and the unbearable confusion, I couldn't help but feel elated as the wind rushed passed me. I didn't have to focus on running: it came naturally. I didn't worry about colliding with trees: a part of me knew that only the tree would draw the short straw in that situation. It was then that I realized how _breakable_ everything looked to me. Thick, sinewy tree trunks may as well have been twigs. Boulders looked like harmless pebbles.

I ran faster, pushing against my unknown boundaries.

Under the euphoria of ecstasy, the distressing feeling was rising. This wasn't exactly normal. Sure, I'd heard about the weird mood swings adolescents went through, but I really didn't think they exploded into a decidedly canine persona and ripped apart their kitchen. Repulsion filled me. What _was_ I?

As if on cue, there was a sudden invasion of my mind. Sounds, voices, smells and memories that did not belong there were abruptly inside my head. My eyes screwed up and my feet planted, stopping me instantly. I tried to shake away the intrusion, but it was useless, as if they were branded on the inside of my skull. Dimly, I recognized every face. I knew them. I tried not to think about what that meant.

_Werewolf_. The thought was so errant, casual that for a second I thought _I _had thought it. But no, I hadn't thought anything remotely like that. I had just thought I was going insane.

_I guess it is more conventional than the alternative. _Again, it was if _I_ had thought it. But… I recognized this voice, which whispered in my head. Something rumbled dreadfully in my chest.

_Ah_, the voice continued sadly, probably both feeling and hearing my realization that made my rage more pronounced.

_Please don't hate me Jacob, _I_ didn't do this to you._

The rumbling became more pronounced, my lips curled back automatically. I could hear the sound of muffled feet, sprinting my way. I tensed; the feeling of being cornered made my hackles stand up on end. Other voices drifted rapidly through my mind…

_It's about time…_

_I wonder why now…_

_If he takes a bite out of me I swear I'll…_

_Jacob's cool, man, give him a break. It was strange for all of us the first time…_ My heart almost stopped when I heard my friend Embry. Then, slowly it tore down the middle, feeling sick and desolate. I was one of them now. I had told Bella about Embry, how we had been the best of friends and then suddenly he had spent all his time with Sam Uley, and wouldn't even talk to me. Would _I_ be the same? Isolate myself and become a part of Sam's gang? I felt sick again.

Embry's voice came back reprovingly,_ It's not like that Jake. Just let Sam explain_.

The snarl that had been building abruptly tore from my chest, voicing my hostility when I couldn't find the words. Their advance slowed, but didn't stop. I still couldn't see them, but I could hear them, gaining on me. My first instinct was to defend myself, the second to run.

Sam's voice was placating, _Just let me explain Jacob and then you can decide if you want to tear my throat out._

I winced at his words. He was serious. He honestly thought that I would sink my teeth into him and… No, I didn't want to think about it. The more I thought about it the more the monster inside me grinned in anticipation. I _did_ feel the want to hurt him and rip him to pieces, but I realized it was actually a frighteningly possible reality. Images of my violent impulses tortured me as I imagined myself killing him a dozen different ways.

The voices in my head were muttering warily, suddenly changing formation to centre themselves around Sam, to protect him. He, on the other hand, seemed to be the only calm one.

_If he does anything stupid…_ Shock jolted through me as I caught a flash of a mammoth wolf-creature, larger than a horse, attacking another. One was grey; the other was russet-brown. With a wave of nausea I understood that the huge russet beast was _me._

_That won't happen… _Embry didn't address the other voice- who I recognized as Jared- but instead quickly reassured me as he felt my sudden stress.

I thought my head would explode. I was so bemused, disorientated. The forest spun sickeningly around me. The trees blurred.

_Breathe, Jacob_. Sam commanded softly.

It was involuntary, a sudden breath whizzed down my throat, to my lungs, without my consent; as though my body had been forced to take the oxygen.

_I don't like to do that, Jacob. But I will if I have to._ Sam said evenly, though a little sadly.

I heard someone I didn't recognize mumble, _No one refuses pack leader…_

Another voice muttered as well, Jacob_ could if he really wanted to; it was _his_ birth right, not Sam's…_

Sam didn't seem upset, instead he replied coolly, _Of course, if Jacob wishes, he can if he wants._

That effectively ended all conversation because at that point I heard the softest sound of ruffled fur and the wind blew in an unfamiliar scent to me. My nose involuntarily rose to find the source of the smell. I immediately went rigid. I growled. A huge black beast shouldered its way through the trees. They cracked and yielded under his brute strength. Even though I had barely seen myself, I knew this _thing_ was larger than me. Its eyes flashed gold in the light. Despite the ferocity and intimidation that the huge beast radiated, _I_ felt no threat from it. I didn't relax, however. More quietly than the first, three other wolf-creatures emerged from the shadows. Tension and caution rolled off them in waves, making me edgier by the second.

The small grey wolf, which I now knew to be Jared- I shuddered at the thought-, pulled his lips back to show his long, dangerous incisors. Warning me to behave. The less human side of me scoffed and I copied his action. A surge of satisfaction swelled across me when I saw, through his eyes, that my gesture was more frightening because I was a lot bigger and a lot fiercer. It also brought me up short. I could see myself so clearly in each of their thoughts. I was _terrifying_. I knew I had always been huge, with wide shoulders, neck like a bull and an awesome set of abs, that I must admit I liked to show off, and I had always towered over people my age and even people ten years older than me. I may have only been sixteen but I had the body of a twenty-five year old. And it seemed to have crossed over into whatever I was now. Only Sam was bigger than me. But I was more wild and scary looking. My fur was shaggy and the same colour as my russet skin, my eyes were black and my whole body was sinewy and muscular.

With difficulty, I turned my appalled mind away from my own image and my ebony eyes immediately found Embry. It seemed like forever since I had seen him. I had wished for a happier reunion. Embry whined softly. I took a hesitant step forward, I could feel his grim agreement with my idle thoughts that he seemed to be able to hear. I tried to focus my entire mind on Embry alone, trying to ignore the other wolves that watched silently. But my peripheral vision catalogued every fractional movement they made, just in case.

If he could hear me, which I was pretty sure he could, I tried to convey what I was thinking, my eyes pleading and desolate. Questions buzzed through my mind.

_What was I?_

_How did this happen?_

_Why is this happening?_

_What did this?_

There was a sudden grumble of resentment and disgust from the circle of wolves. Embry's liquid eyes were hard. His lips curled back instinctively. I tensed, even though I knew their antagonism was not for me, but in response to one of my unspoken questions. I gasped again, and again it sounded like a strange coughing growl, as Edward Cullen and his family's faces suddenly filled their thoughts. I was confused as to what Edward Cullen- I grimaced at the name- had anything to do with what was happening to me. He was gone. Something which I was reminded of every time I looked into the vacant eyes of the one girl I loved more than anything in the world. From the corner of my eye I saw Sam's eyes tighten angrily at my thoughts.

I turned my attention back to why the wolves had reacted to my questions with the Cullen's to blame.

_The Cullen's' _– he said the name with particular venom- _are responsible for what has happened to us._ Jared hissed.

What did the Cullen's have to do with anything? They were the most antisocial people I had ever seen before. I think the only time I had ever seen one of them talk to someone outside of their family was with Bella, who they seemed to have an affinity for, or, at least, they had. Sam's face hardened again.

Embry hesitated before he spoke softly, _I think we should start with the what before we get to the how…_

_Sam already told him…_

_You didn't believe him the first time either…_

I felt someone grimace.

Sam sighed, _They're right. I have already told you, but I understand the need to want to cling to something more believable, like insanity. But, Jacob, we _are_ werewolves. And so are you, now._

A dozen emotions assaulted my body until I settled on fury. And the Cullen's were somehow responsible? If they ever came back… I felt many of the wolves enthusiastically agree with my thoughts.

So… I was a werewolf. I cringed as I thought it. How…?

_The change is like a chain reaction to the presence of the Cold Ones. We live to kill them. So if one comes close, if one is near us, we change._

Cold Ones? My blood felt like ice. I knew the legends of the Cold Ones. Blood-drinkers. Dirty, disgusting leeches. Hard as granite and always bloodthirsty. Almost impossible to kill. I shuddered when I remembered that werewolves were also in the stories of the Cold Ones, as their only enemy and the only one that could kill them.

_Yes, the Cold Ones have always come here. They seem to like our weather,_ Sam muttered irritably.

Air hissed out my throat when I put together the pieces. Why the Cullen's were involved… The family of inhuman beauty, their topaz eyes, and their moon white skin, their wintry skin. Bile rose in throat. Bella had been in love with a… Vampire? I was suddenly ripping up trees as the intensity of my fury burned hotly through my body. Making me irrational. The other wolves didn't interfere. Of which I was glad, I probably wouldn't have been able to differentiate from wood to wolf.

When I had uprooted half the trees surrounding us I turned to them angrily, seething. I tried to make sense of my thoughts to make them coherent. Edward Cullen and his family were… vampires? Lived in Forks, killed people, drank their blood and Bella was dating one of them? Bella- in all her human, blood-pumping beauty? Was she insane? Was Edward keeping her as a pet to drain at any time he felt peckish?

I ranted and freaked out until Embry interrupted me, _No, we have an… arrangement with the Cullen's. They are different to usual bloodsuckers, in a way. They don't drink _human_ blood, they like to call themselves 'Vegetarian Vampires' and only drink animals._ Even though he said the words I could still hear the revulsion in his voice.

I was so confused. The Cullen's were good vamps? I guess that explained why Bella had survived so long… but did that really change anything? They were our enemies.

Sam was serene, totally at ease, I resented him for it, _As long as the Cullen's don't bite a human being we aren't allowed to hurt them and we aren't allowed on one another's territories. And that is… fine, for the most part, if not tense. But their presence brings others; more dangerous ones. One is hunting the hikers in the forest. It's the presence of that one that changed you._

I huffed. So did we hate the Cullen's or not. I so wanted to.

Sam grinned a wolfy grin, _As long as they don't kill or bite humans we have no issue with them, if only deep resentment._ He was serious all of a sudden, _Don't go looking for a fight. We don't want to declare war on them. They've been here many years and have been able to give up human blood. It doesn't mean we have to like it, or them, but we leave them alone and they leave us alone._

I grumbled, but consented. I hated them so much; avoidance seemed the way to go. Even if they didn't kill people, I didn't think I'd be able to contain myself; especially now that I knew that Bella was deeply, and scarily, attached to one of them.

Sam voice was suddenly sharp, _You will _not_ tell Isabella Swan, or anyone, what you are. It is forbidden to tell the secret to anyone not already knowledgeable._

Don't tell Bella? Leave her in the dark? She'd have another breakdown. She almost didn't survive the last time someone she loved deeply left, and that was only because I was there to keep her out of the deep end. What would happen if I left too? I didn't want to think about it, it was abhorrent. Sam growled.

When he spoke it was almost a sneer, _She will always love her bloodsucker, Jake. You know it. She won't be your girl, ever. If it ever came down to it, to stand by her vampire love or her werewolf best friend who do you think she would pick?_

I flinched as though he had struck me. My heart twisted painfully. _Did_ she even know what he was? I suddenly froze and I immediately remembered that night on the beach so many months ago; when I had seen her for the first time since we were kids. She had asked about the Cullen's and I told her stories, legends, trying to scare her, of the Quiluete legends- my people's legends. Of the Cold Ones. She had shivered when I told her about the vampires, goose bumps snaking up her arms and her eyes wide and my only thought had been that I was succeeding in frightening her and being very pleased by that fact. But now I realized, I had told her, given her the answer to the puzzling family that she had been intrigued with, especially the youngest; Edward. _And she still fell in love with him, knowing what he was._ Another jolt went down my spine. I had never known about the Cullen's bizarre diet restrictions and so she hadn't either and she still went to him! Even knowing he was, potentially, a blood-drinking mass murderer who lived for eons and spent his entire existence luring people to him with his good looks, charm and tempting voice. She had put herself directly in his path, his mercy- or lack thereof.

The other wolves listened to my memories and my bitter ranting silently.

I calmed myself with difficulty and I remembered they had mentioned another… a more dangerous one.

_Yes, _Sam's voice came quickly,_ focus on that, it will help._

I wanted to go now. I wanted to rip the leech limb from limb. My instinctual hatred to vampires was overshadowed by the, now purely, personal loathing I had for them. Jared grinned at me, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

_Let's take the newby hunting then,_ Jared said.

The other wolves, except Sam, voiced their agreement. Sam just watched me quietly.

_Fine_, he said finally, _let's hunt_.

I followed behind, they seemed to know the lay of the land better than I did and we effortlessly sprinted across the forest floor, making no sound. All their minds were businesslike and serious as they followed their noses, hoping to catch a trail. Only Jared seemed to have trouble keeping his thoughts restrained. He was visualizing the many ways to kill a vampire, effectively teaching me.

My mind was still churning, sometimes feeling ill at the thought of what I was now and other times feeling unbridled loathing to any, and all, vampires. The other wolves decided not to comment on my thoughts, except Embry, who would occasionally murmur soothingly to me. But he didn't know what to say when my thoughts drifted to Bella and my seething resentment of her unsavoury acquaintances. How she love those foul, disgusting parasites? I grimaced. She had been _dating_ Edward Cullen… did that mean they had kissed? I made a noise of revulsion in the back of my throat that the other wolves copied, even Sam, at the gross notion.

Suddenly the wolves in front were rigid; cringing in distaste at the awful smell that suddenly blew into our faces. I almost gagged. It was revolting. Sickeningly sweet and acidic, so much so that it prickled uncomfortably behind the back of my eyes. It felt like ice as it stabbed down my throat. We all, momentarily, had to pull ourselves together as the smell winded us, it was so strong. I had no clue what that smell was, it was nothing I had ever smelt before, but of course everything smelt different to me now. I looked at Embry questionably, still not entirely comfortable with Sam or the rest of the pack. Sam sighed gustily.

_Vampire,_ Was all Embry said, his voice thick with disgust.

It was all I needed to know. My hackles rose and my eyes were suddenly very alert. Despite my aversion to the cloying, overpowering smell that was like razors down my throat, I put my nose directly into the strongest point of the trail; my body was held taut to stop myself from reacting too much to the scent. The other wolves watched, interested and impressed as I quickly assessed the scent, I immediately knew how old the scent was and the condition of whatever left it. The trail screamed danger. I ignored it and started to run, I felt the others follow. I followed the scent single-mindedly. We were close, the scent wasn't that old, I also knew that the vampire who left it was hungry and was hunting. I snarled. Jared egged me on. Sam growled reprovingly at him.

Suddenly my feet stopped and if it hadn't been for the quick thought that tipped him off, Sam would have crashed straight into me. My nose ignored the trail I had been following when I caught the scent of something so much more sweeter, yet bearably so. I didn't stop to consider it, I hurtled myself through the trees in the new direction. The pack behind me was seething. Their thoughts were identical to mine.

As we neared a clearing I instinctively slowed. Sam was murmuring so fast in my head to placate me and make sure I didn't throw myself in the open that it nearly distracted me from the scene so horrifying that I couldn't look away. Bella was talking calmly to a vampire! Why was she so far in the forest and why- oh GOD why- was she talking to the vile thing. Bitterly I realised that Bella loved her vampires. Sam whispered in my ear that we were on Cullen territory and we weren't technically allowed to kill vampires on it unless they were dangerous. But with Bella talking to him freely we weren't allowed to attack. But we watched, just in case. This vampire was not like the Cullen's. His eyes didn't glow topaz, they shone brilliant red; but they were dimmed with thirst.

He seemed to recognize her and they talked for a while. I grew more agitated by the second. I noticed the way the vampire's eyes flickered to her neck every few seconds. Then suddenly the mood shifted and Bella seemed tense. She babbled. Her foot moved backwards fractionally and the vampire's quick eyes followed her and she froze. I inched closer.

Even though he clearly knew her, his intentions were being made clear and I could feel anticipation coiling his muscles and his eyes darkened even more. Bella tried everything she could to make him reconsider. She threatened him, saying Edward- I could literally see the pain saying that name caused her- would know it was him and hunt him down. The leech didn't seem to care and took a casual step forward; Bella stumbled backwards- now pleading. The vampire referred to another vampire, a female, his mate probably, and told _my gorgeous_ Bella that her death at his hands would be merciful, unlike what the female would do. My teeth clenched and I took a step forward.

The wind shifted and we all stiffened as it blew our scent into the clearing. The vampire went rigid as well, his red eyes wide in disbelief. Sam started forward. I panicked; I didn't want Bella to see me this way. The pack ignored me and continued forward, grudgingly I fell into the V formation. The bloodsucker was motionless; looking like a statue, the tiny light from the cloud-covered sky glittered off his colourless skin. I didn't look at her as we emerged one by one into the clearing. I could feel her stress, how her body was still and I could hear the scared pounding of her heart. My resentment grew. So, a vampire? No problem, she can fall in love with one of them even before she knew that he didn't eat humans. But a werewolf? No, she had to be terrified of us, the ones trying to save her.

I was close to her now, of which we were both painfully aware. She gasped quietly and I automatically turned my head to her, wanting, somehow, to calm her. She looked deep into my black eyes. I don't know what she saw there but even under the fear I saw her relax slightly, like she saw something in me, however fleetingly. Then Sam growled and my attention diverted to the, now fleeing, vampire. We all watched in growing excitement as the idiot parasite gave as a full view of his unprotected back. It was almost going to be too easy. We left Bella there, reasoning if she got herself there, she could get back. And we sprinted into the forest. The bloodsucker was fast, just marginally faster than us but we eventually caught him.

I leapt first, being the fastest among the wolves and sank my deadly incisors into the back of his neck. To a wolf, even of my size, it would have broken every tooth. But I managed it and the vampire screamed in pain as my teeth tore through his granite skin, I jerked and ripped off a chunk of his shoulders. The sound was like metal being pulled apart, the screech of it was almost deafening. The other wolves dove in as well, their bite, tore and ravaged the writhing parasite easily. It wasn't a fair fight, but it was still fun. But I spat out the chunk of vampire flesh as soon as it pulled free from its host. It tasted awful, and it smelled worse than the scent we had followed. We each tore it limb from limb. The squeal of the tearing tissue filled the forest and I hoped Bella couldn't hear it.

I couldn't understand it. The bloodsucker had lost every appendage and his head was hanging on by a thread yet every part of him still moved, as though trying to put himself back together. And still he screamed. I glanced at Sam.

_Burn the pieces. It's the only way._ He rumbled.

I stared at him in surprise then I smiled, my tongue lolling out the side of my mouth as my lips pulled back over my glistening teeth. Being a werewolf wasn't so bad. I can scream and deny it all I want but, there it is: I'm a monster. I was swallowed whole, chewed around and spat out- reborn. But at least I wasn't like these pitiful creatures who fed off other's pain. Who ruined people's lives and took away their future. My joy faded as I remembered that Bella didn't seem to mind. Even if her vampires were different, their way of life was revolting, despicable.

All well. Perhaps she'd want me now; she'd always loved monsters. Now I was one too.

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
